


Daniel.

by GlibGlob



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibGlob/pseuds/GlibGlob
Summary: “And that’s the house I grew up in. Welcome to Perth Maxy.”"One day I want to live here.”“That’s gonna be a bit of a fight with my parents I’m afraid. And you haven’t even seen the inside yet.”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> YALL. I am back. Sort of.  
> Life has been insane, both positively and negatively.  
> It is currently 12:08am and I have to get up in a few hours to get ready for a charity run tommorow (today?!??). Yay me. 
> 
> ANYWAY!  
> I am so very sorry about the pain this might cause you, but I heard this song by Elton John and immediately had this thing in my head, and there was no way I was going to sleep without writing it - and apparently also sharing it?
> 
> Now please, enjoy as best as you can (?!?) and good night! 
> 
> xx Leo

**Max is at Daniel’s funeral, when he hears a song that brings up more emotions than Max knows how to deal with.**

“I’m so sorry for your loss Max.”

“Thank you.”

_  
Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye  
God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes_

“He would be proud to see you here, honouring his memory.”

“I’m sure he would.”

_  
Lord I miss Daniel, oh I miss him so much_

“Everyone thinks they knew him oh so well, right? I am proud of you Max, you’re doing well today.”

“Thanks Vic.”

  


_Oh oh, Daniel my brother you are older than me  
Do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal?  
Your eyes have died, but you see more than I  
Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky_

  


  


**When Daniel took him to Perth for the first time. – 2016**

“And that’s the house I grew up in. Welcome to Perth Maxy.”

“One day I want to live here.”

“That’s gonna be a bit of a fight with my parents I’m afraid. And you haven’t even seen the inside yet.”

“I meant here, in Perth. With you. Not with your parents, as lovely as they are.”

“I know what you meant Maxy. I want that too.”

  


  


**When Daniel went to the Renault factory for the first time. – 2019**

“So that’s really it then. The end of our time together.”

“Phrasing it like that makes it sound like you’re breaking up with me baby.”

“I would never in a million years even think about doing anything of that sort, Maxy. You now that this is a purely professional decision and has nothing to do with you, right?”

“Baby, we have been over this a hundred times. You know I am proud of you for breaking free. For listening to Michael.” – “Stop being them. Stop being what Red Bull wants you to be. Be you. Be free.”

“I love you Maxy.”

“I love you too baby. Now go get ‘em tiger, your yellow minion friends are waiting for you.”

  


**When Daniel told him about the farm he bought. – 2021**

“Maxy, you will never believe the incredible news I just got!”

“Try me.”

“I just bought our first house together. The farm outside of Perth, like we talked about.”

“I thought I was going to get a say in the decision of buying our first house together.”

“Would you just shut up and be happy?”

“Of course I’m happy baby. This is the start of the rest of our life together.”

“I love you when you get all romantic.”

“Only then? Cause I always love you.” – “Don’t you dare start singing now.”

“And I-eh-I, will always love you.”

  


**When Daniel shared his last name with him. – 2022**

“You are officially a Ricciardo now.”

“About time, mate.”

“Getting into the lingo already, I see. I think I prefer it when you call me baby though.”

“You are 8 years older than me, why do you enjoy that so much?”

“Cause it makes me feel like I’m yours. Just like you sharing my last name makes me feel like you’re mine.”

“That’s because I am.”

“Does that mean you’ll officially race as Ricciardo now?”

“Absolutely. Didn’t marry you for nothing, did I?”

“You are an idiot, Maxy. I love you”

“And I love you.” – “Baby.”

  


  


**When Daniel got his diagnosis. – 2025**

“Mr. Ricciardo? If you would join me in my office to talk through all the results privately.”

“No need to exclude him. He is my husband.”

“If the two of you would join me then.”

  


“Mr. Ricciardo, I am very sorry to have to tell you this, but your tests came back and we can now be certain that what has been making you feel sick is pancreatic cancer. Sadly, it has progressed rapidly and as we can tell from the pictures we took earlier, it has already spread to your liver as well as your lungs. There is no way we can remove the tumour in an operation.”

“So you’re saying my husband will have to go through chemotherapy? Or is there another way?”

“I think this is a decision the two of you will have to make together, but I see the chances of chemotherapy working, at a very low percentage.”

“Maxy, what the doctor is trying to tell us here, in a nice way, is that I am dying.”

**When Daniel was too tired to keep fighting and just wanted to enjoy their time left together. – 2026**

“Maxy? Would you lay down with me? I want to cuddle.”

“Of course baby, you don’t even have to ask.” – “Are you comfortable like this?”

“With you next to me, how could I not be?” – “Listen to me while I say what I’m about to say, okay? Please don’t interrupt me, I don’t have the energy to tell you to shut up.”

“I’ll always listen baby. Shoot.”

“I am getting really tired of this. Of the hospital, of the therapies, of the medications and of the way everything makes me feel so much more sick than I already am. I love you so much that it actually hurts to think about leaving you, and I really don’t want to. But I can’t stop thinking about something you said in a way before you came out all these years ago. The pain of holding on is getting worse than the pain that I feel at the thought of letting go. I think it’s time for me, for us, to accept my fate and just enjoy the time we have left together.”

“I knew that this time would come, baby. But that doesn’t make it hurt less. This is your fight though, so you get to decide when it’s over. I will do anything to make you happy, no matter what it is.”

“Then please, take me home with you Maxy. I just want to be cuddled up in our bed that smells like us and spend lazy mornings getting served breakfast in bed. Could we do that?”

“We can do whatever you want baby.”

  


  


**When Max was alone. – 2026**

“Max? Do you know what time it is?”

“He’s in a better place now, right?”

“Oh my god, Max. I am so sorry. Do you need me to come by?”

“No. I need some time. I’ll call you back Vic.” – “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact to lighten the mood a bit: writing this was a bit weird, because I call my boyfriend Maxy and I kept thinking about him.  
> also, just because I had to choose a language and saw german - if anyone needs help with german translations for their stuff, hit me up! (semi bored in quarantine aka lockdown) 
> 
> but really, good night!


End file.
